Spell Check
by That's How I Hanataroll
Summary: The news is proven to cause stress. Especially when one wields the Death Note. And, then, when things don't go just as planned. Yeah, there's that too. But, hey, even geniuses have off days, right? crackfic. Oneshot


**_Welcome once again to a piece of my domain._**

**_Also, Happy Birthday, Rozu._**

**Spell Check**

With a sigh, Yagami Raito sat at his desk and reached for the switch of his lamp. With a small _click_ it turned on and illuminated the small portion of his room. It cast shadows across the wall, giving the location a bit of an eerie feel. He looked to the right, then the left and listened for a minute, making sure no one was coming towards his door. Sure the coast was clear, he reached into his bag, and out of it, produced a sleek, black notebook, the words _Death Note_ writ in white on the cover. After placing it soundlessly on the desk, the teen reached for the small television in the corner and turned it on. After changing the channel and placing it on the news, he opened to a page in the book and took out a pen. He wrote a few strokes on the page to make sure that it was not out of ink, and then began to listen to the news.

While watching a boring story about a cat stuck in large hole, he took out a bag of chips and tore them open, beginning to munch on them noisily. From the corner opposite Light, Ryuk was doing a handstand in an attempt to cure his newfound boredom. He stared at the bag of chips in Light's hand longingly, wishing he too had something to snack on. But he rather wished it was in the form of a crunchy and juicy red apple. In an instant, the picture on the screen flashed to a new report. The words _LIVE! Breaking News!_ lit the screen up. Light perked up a bit and grasped his pen.

The story spoke of a heist, the robbery of a large bank. In total, it was said there were ten people that were a part of the actual heist. Thirty or so people were being kept as hostages, one being the owner of a rather large and famous law firm, apparently, as they mentioned him numerous times. Light smiled gleefully as the names and pictures of all six males and four females involved in the robbery appeared on the screen.

Dramatically taking a bite of the potato chip in his hand, he scratched his pen over the paper, and then sat back, happy and content, chuckling evilly to himself. Ryuk watched on in a bored manner, still wishing for an apple to munch on. After forty seconds, nothing was said on the screen. And after sixty, they had gone to a new story, the words: _Bisco the Cat Freed From Hole! Family Thrilled! _In large letters invaded his screen. He gave a disgusted look.

"Oi, Ryuk!"

The shinigami perked his head and turned right side up to look at Light.

"What?" he questioned.

"What's going on? Why didn't anything happen?"

Ryuk shrugged in response to this.

"Maybe something did happen, they just don't feel like talking about it," the shinigami said lazily, not feeling like thinking too far into it.

"Maybe, bu-"

Light was cut off in his sentence as the words: _LIVE! Breaking News! _came up again. He turned to the screen that showed a bird's eye view of a major highway. Several police cars trailed behind a ratty, beat up Toyota, traveling at speeds exceeding 90. The man weaved in and out of traffic. Just as with the hostage case, the man's name and picture (which had been captured on the security camera of the gas station he had robbed not thirty minutes ago) took the center of the news' channels screen. Hastily, Light wrote the man's name in the notebook. After, he glared at the screen, daring the man to keep driving his car and NOT die. After thirty seconds, the story came off, and was instead replaced with _An Interview with Bisco and His Humans!_

"What's going on?" Light questioned aloud.

From the corner, Ryuk had shifted to a sitting position, and was now floating like that, legs crossed casually, in the air.

"Humans really seem to like cats today," he said while staring at the ugly, hairless cat and a woman, so old and wrinkled, she resembled the cat herself. Light growled in response. He glared at the screen in loathing. As if to mock him, Bisco the cat began to walk in circles, mewling in some sort of fashion that made him sound sick. The people around made weird 'aww-ing' noises, showing their odd love for the cat. Light scowled and Ryuk chuckled at the human's stupidity.

Again, as if to mock him, the screen, again, changed. _LIVE! Breaking News! _became the headline once more. This time, the reason was the robbery of a post office. A man wearing all black except for over his head, held a gun with one hand up to a woman at the postal counter's desk. With the other, he held out a bag and was telling her to 'fill it with the green stuff.' She was crying, and freaking out telling him he was clearly confused. Which, he was, indeed. But, no matter of saying so could convince him otherwise. The man's name was mentioned by one of the news anchors. Eyes narrowed at the screen, Light began to write in an exaggerated way, the man's name in the book. Ten seconds later, Bisco was purring and curled up on a reporter's lap.

Light growled with anger and Ryuk chuckled. After sitting there in a deep silence for twenty minutes, a dark aura emanating from Light's being as Bisco walked between the legs of the news' personnel and his owners, three separate stories came up.

The first told of the thirty victims who had survived a vicious hostage situation and the ten people who had been apprehended.

The second showed the footage of the man in the beat up Toyota as police surrounded him and he stepped from the car where he was then handcuffed.

The last showed the man in black. The police arrived on the scene ten minutes after the story was broadcast. They calmed down the man and took the gun, which, as it turned out was a cheap water gun, painted silver, from him. They then cuffed him and told him that he was 'about to get a free ride in a real police car.' He smiled happily, seeming to get a childish sort of joy from this. After pushing him into the car, the police officers whispered among themselves, wondering how they were going to get the man some help. The men in white coats were sure to take care of him.

Light's jaw dropped as he stared at the screen.

"Ryuk?" he questioned the shinigami, still staring at the screen. Ryuk, who was also staring at said screen, turned his gaze to Light.

"What?" he questioned back. He floated over to Light and stared at the television as three separate screens popped up, each with the names of the perpetrators from each case. After a moment, Ryuk turned his gaze to the open page of the Death Note.

"Uh, hey, Light," Ryuk said, trying to hide the laugh that was forming in his throat.

"What?" Light answered, his teeth gritted in anger.

"You spelled every single one of these names wrong," the shinigami said plainly. Light turned quickly to face him.

"Impossible!" he shouted as he went over the names in the notebook. Ryuk let out a deep laugh.

"Hyuk hyuk! You must've been in a real hurry to see them die! Hyuk!"

Light turned his piercing glare to Ryuk. The shinigami kept laughing, rolling on the air in hysterics. Light growled angrily, not gaining the same thrill.

"I guess even geniuses have their off days, eh, Light!" Ryuk said.

As a response, Light grabbed the Chemistry book from his bag and threw it at the shinigami. Ryuk watched as it passed right through his stomach, and then began to laugh again.

To further show his anger, the teen grabbed the nearly full bag of chips on his desk, crushed it up and threw it to the trash. It missed and burst open, showering the floor with a profuse amount of crumbs. This only made the teen angrier. He threw the _Death Note_ to the floor and then turned back to the television screen.

He was greeted by the face of the ugly, hairless cat who was curiously staring into the camera's lens.

"Mew?" it questioned.

"Oh go fall in a hole somewhere," Light hissed in response.


End file.
